So to America the Brave
by ShininStarzz
Summary: [Ashley Purdy/OMC slash]
1. Sing Out Loud Before They Take You Down

_**So To America The Brave**_

* * *

**Ashley Purdy is known as the 'man-whore' of Black Veil Brides.**  
**But what if Ashley wasn't the man everyone thought he was?**  
**What if, when he was younger, he dated a guy?**  
**A soldier.**  
**What happens when Lee Owens, his ex-boyfriend, comes back? Twelve years later...**

* * *

**Title Credit - _"The Riddle"_ by Nik Kershaw**  
**Ashley Purdy/OMC slash**  
**Linked to the Andy Biersack/Patrick Fogarty (Biergarty!) slash/songfic, _Lovestruck_**.  
**Rating - NC-17/M**  
**Copyright - ShininStarzz | 2013_ (FallenCreature - Mibba)_**

* * *

**_Sing Out Loud Before They Take You Down_**

___**-Ashley (age 17)-**_

I laid my head on Lee's chest. "I don't want you to go."  
"I know Ash," Lee sighed. "Believe me, I don't either."  
"Then stay!" I begged. "Please, just stay!"  
"I can't baby." Lee stroked my hair. "I leave tomorrow, Ash. I can't change that."  
"Why?" I exploded. "Why do you have to go, Lee? I _need_ you!"  
"Ashley you're seventeen! I'm _twenty one_, it's not even legal for me to date you, Ash!" He yelled.  
I bit my lip, tears welling up in my eyes. "I-I know, L-Lee, b-but I… I don't want to l-leave me…"  
Lee came over and wrapped me in his arms. "I know baby. I'm sorry Ash, but this has to stop. You can't pine for me while I'm in Afghan, hun. It'll kill you."  
I sniffles into his chest. "I know…"  
"Ash," Lee lifted my chin. "One day, I promise, I'll find you again."  
I kissed him passionately, gripping the front of his Guns N' Roses shirt. His hands rubbed my sides softly.  
"L-Lee… Please… M-make love to me one l-last time… Please." I whispered.  
He kissed the tip of my nose. "Okay, baby." His blue sapphire eyes bore into my brown ones as he lifted me up and set me gently on my bed.  
"Condoms?"  
"Top drawer, along with lube. Like always." I smiled.  
Lee opened my drawer and placed a condom and lube on the top of it.  
I removed my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off so I was left in my boxers. I glanced over at Lee, who sat on the edge. Naked. I blushed, crawling towards him. I kissed his lips, giggling before taking him into my mouth, sucking softly.  
"Oh Ash," he moaned. "Shit baby…"  
I hollowed my cheeks, taking him deeper into my mouth. I let my tongue swirl around the hardening length, moaning as I felt myself become erect. I pulled back, tearing my boxers off, handing Lee the lube and a condom.  
"Please." I whimpered.  
Lee kissed my head. "Lay on your back, babe."  
I did and instantly felt a slickened finger enter me. I moaned softly as a second one entered, stretching me. It wasn't long before a third finger joined and they curled and hit my prostate.  
"Lee, please."  
He slicked his erection and pulled on the condom.  
"Ready, babe?"  
"Yeah," I kissed his lips. "Please, baby.;  
He pushed inside me, gripping my hips softly. "Mm, you feel good, Ley."  
I moaned as he snapped his hips, pushing further in, hitting my spot dead on.  
"Fuck!" I yelped.  
Lee began thrusting, hitting my spot each time. Our bodies were slick were sweat as we moaned in sync.  
"Lee… Oh _harder, please_!" I whimpered.  
"I'm close, babe." Lee bit my ear, thrusting hard as he reached his climax.  
He pulled out of me, discarding the condom, before he grabbed my shaft, pumping me. Lee kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He sucked on my bottom lip, emitting a moan.  
"Cum for me, Ley."  
I whimpered as I came onto his hand. I fell back onto the pillows, sighing in content. Lee pulled me into his arms and pulled the covers over us.  
"Go to sleep, baby." He kissed my head.  
"I love you, Lee." I pecked his lips.  
"Love you too, Ley."

* * *

**Chapter One of my new fic! =^.^=  
Title Credit - _Whispers of the Muse_ by The Natural Born Killers  
So, this is from back when Ashley & Lee were dating. The rest of the fiction is set loosely from the beginning of the year (tour info and stuff I'll change 'cause I can xD ) and will be about Ash and Lee meeting again and starting a new relationship.  
Any of you who've read _Lovestruck_, the Andy/Pat pairing will be hitting the six month mark roughly - in_Lovestruck_ it was about three months.  
Love you guys! 3  
~Kat xo =^.^=**


	2. Weep Little Lion Man

_**So to America the Brave**_

* * *

_**Weep Little Lion Man  
**_

_****__-Ashley-_

Andy giggled as Pat nuzzled his neck. They'd been going strong for just over six months now. I sighed.  
_Why can't I have that?_  
Why can't I have Lee?  
It's been twelve years. _Twelve._  
And not a single day goes by when I don't miss my ex-boyfriend, the man I'm still in love with, even now. Why can't I have him again? He promised he'd find me. It's not fair.  
_Life never is._  
Everyone else has someone. Andy has Pat; CC has Hayley; Jake's engaged to Ella; Jinxx is fucking _married_ to Sammi.  
Even _Sandra_ has a girlfriend! This sweet girl called Amelia. She goes by Lea though.  
And me? I can't have the man I so desperately need. It hurts so bad and I love him so much. Does he even remember me. Would he even care?  
"You alright, Ash?" Pat asked.  
"Fine." I snapped, picking at my chipping nail varnish.  
Pat raised an eyebrow at me. "No need to snap at me."  
"Fuck off."  
I stormed out, seething. I climbed into my bunk and took the picture of us out from under my pillow. My heart longed for him, to settle the aching heartbreak I felt everyday. The sick, twisted pain I'd felt for so long.  
_Lee, come back to me..._

I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I could feel the tears that still clung to my lashes. I blinked furiously to stop myself from crying again.  
That's when I noticed I didn't have the photograph. It wasn't in my bunk. Where the fuck was it? I _need_ that, it's the only thing that helps me sleep!  
I stumbled out of my bunk and stormed into the lounge/kitchen area near the front of our bus. I slammed the door open and winced slightly as it crashed into the wall, no doubt leaving a dent.  
"Ashley, what the fuck?" CC exclaimed.  
I growled. "Which one of you fuckers took my photograph?"  
"You mean this one of a teenage you and some random guy?" Andy handed me the photo. "Who is he anyway?"  
"Lee." I whispered.  
"Oh my God, _Lee,_ Lee?"  
I nodded. Andy was the only one who knew about Lee. Well, him & Pat, but I trusted them to not say anything.  
Andy hugged me.  
"Who's Lee?" Jinxx asked, confused.  
"I..."  
"Yeah, Ash, who is that guy?" Jake demanded.  
My throat was sore, tears were forming and I was panicking.  
_How can I explain how much Lee means to me?_

* * *

**Title Credit - _Little Lion Man_ by Tonight Alive  
Chapter Two of STATB!  
So only Andy & Pat know who Lee is... for now!  
And CC will be with Hayley Williams of Paramore in this fic because I think they'd be adorable together and I don't know enough about his actual girlfriend, Lauren, to write about her. But CC's happy, so I'm happy. :)  
Oh my God! My Chem split! :(  
I wish them all the best.  
-Kat =^.^=**


	3. Emotion Overload

_**So to America the Brave**_

* * *

_**Emotion Overload**_

**_Andy_**

Ashley sighed and held the photo with shaking hands. "I..." he gulped. "I c-can't."  
He ran out of the room, sobbing.  
I turned to Pat. "Explain to them who Lee is. Please?"  
"Okay."  
Pressing a kiss to my boyfriend's cheek, I stood to face my brothers. "This is a delicate issue, so be considerate."  
I turned and walked to the bunks. I pulled the curtain to Ashley's bunk to see him sobbing into his pillow.  
"Ash," I rubbed his back. "Shh, it's okay."  
"I m-miss him s-so b-ba-ad." He cried.  
"I know you do, sweetie." I climbed into his bunk and pulled him into my arms. He sobbed into my chest.  
"Pat is telling them about Lee."  
"Wh-what?" Ashley shrieked.  
"Ash, they need to know." I said gently. "In your state it's better if Pat explains."  
"Yeah..." Ashley sniffed. "Thank you, Andy."  
"Thank Pat." I chuckled.  
Just then my boyfriend came up to us. "Ashley? The guys know. They're okay with it. Shocked, but yeah."  
"Thank you." Ashley hugged Pat.  
"C'mon, we're going to go out. Good thing it's a free day, eh?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah." Ashley got out of the bunk. He placed the photo into his back pocket.  
I grabbed Pat's hand and we went into the front room, Ashley following us silently.  
Pat sat on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. The guys smirked at me. They'd been teasing me relentlessly since they figured out I was the bottom. _Fucking idiots..._  
Ashley sat by me and Pat, an emotionless expression painted on his face. I patted his shoulder gently.  
"Who feels like going for a drink?"

_**~Time Lapse/Ashley POV~**_

"HEEEEEEEEY, SE-EXY LADY!" Andy yelled along to _Gangnam Style_.  
Drunk Andy is hilarious.  
Pat laughed. "Andy... w-when y-you're drunk, you're hi-hilarious, babe."  
Pat was pissed too, we all were, but not as much as Andy. He really can't hold his liquor.  
"Pfft... I'm hilarious everyday!"  
"Mm, and sexy!" Pat growled, pulling Andy onto his lap.  
Andy giggled and pressed his lips to Pat's. Even in my inebriated state I felt jealous. I just wanted love.  
I sauntered off to the bar, ordering another beer and a vodka shot. I downed the shot, feeling lightheaded.  
"Maybe you've had enough."  
"Piss off," I growled. "I'm drunk, sure, but I don't give one."  
I gulped down some beer. "Drinking to forget."  
"What are you trying to forget?"  
_That voice...  
So familiar..._  
"The man who left me."  
"Ashley." The man breathed. "You're Ashley Purdy."  
"How..." I looked up to see those familiar sapphire eyes I'd missed so, _so_ badly.  
"Lee..."

* * *

**Title Credit - ****_Tell It To My Heart_**** by Taylor Dayne.  
Soooooooooooooo Ashley has seen Lee again! :D  
Drunk Andy is awesome! ^-^  
-Kat =^.^=**


	4. I Breathe You In Again

_**So to America the Brave**_

* * *

_**I Breathe You In Again**_

**_Ashley_**

"Lee..."  
My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the man I'd missed so much.  
"Ashley? Is that really you, baby?"  
Tears welled up as I heard him call me baby. Why am I so upset? Lee's back, why aren't I happy? I couldn't handle his gaze, so I ran out of the club, and legged it back to the tour bus. I heard footsteps directly behind me, Lee no doubt following me.  
As I reached the tour bus door, I cursed my trembling hands for not allowing me to unlock it.  
"Ashley!"  
I froze, not being able to turn around.  
"Baby, look at me."  
I slowly turned, tears still falling as I stared at the man I so dearly loved. "L-Lee..."  
I don't know what came over me, but I launched myself at him, beating his chest. "Twelve years! FUCKING TWELVE YEARS!"  
"I know, baby, I know." His arms wrapped around me as I sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"I missed you so much."  
"I miss you too, Ley."  
"No one's called me that for a long time." I whispered.  
"If you let me, I'll call you that for the rest of your life." He lifted my chin up. "Please give me another chance, baby, I need you back."  
I nodded. "I'll be your boyfriend again. I love you."  
Lee smiled at me. His lips presents against mine, and I felt butterflies.  
"I love you too, LeyLey."

* * *

**Title Credit ~ ****_Familiar Taste Of Poison_**** - Halestorm  
Yay, they're back together! 3  
Who wants some more sexy times 'tween 'em? And anyone up for Biergarty smut too?  
Sorry guys, I thought I'd posted this cahpter :L  
-Kat =^.^=**


	5. Reconnection

_**So to America the Brave**_

* * *

_**Reconnection**_

**_Ashley_**

I smiled as I hugged Lee. I'm still slightly drunk, but I know what I'm doing.  
"I'm sorry Ley." Lee whispered.  
"It's okay, Lee. I'm just happy I have you back." I said, kissing his cheek.  
I grabbed his hand and unlocked the bus door. I lead him in, shutting the door and taking him to the sofa.  
He sat down, pulling me on his lap, which made me erupt in giggles. He kissed me softly, holding my waist. I moaned softly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, kissing back.  
We were interrupted by a loud cough. I pulled away from my boyfriend's lips and looked up. Andy, Pat, Jake, Jinxx & CC were stood there with grins on their faces.  
"Ooh, whose this?" Andy asked excitedly.  
I blushed. "L-Lee..."  
There was silence.  
"_Lee_, Lee?" Pat asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Ley, who are these people? How do they know who I am?"  
"Lee, er..."  
"We're his band mates. I'm Andy, that's Jake, Jinxx and CC. This is my boyfriend, Pat. He's not part of the band, but we've worked with him for the past few years, he's directed most of our music videos and our movie _Legion of the Black_." Andy spoke up.  
"You guys made a movie?"  
"To accompany our last album." Jake said sternly.  
"Jake..." I said softly. "C'mon, man, don't talk to him like that."  
"Why shouldn't I? That bastard broke your heart!" Jake yelled.  
"Jake, please." I almost cried.  
Jake shook his head, walking to the bunks.  
"I'll go and calm him down." CC murmured, walking after Jake.  
"Same." Jinxx nodded. "Lee, don't hurt him."  
"I won't." Lee said, grabbing my hand. "Thank you, um, Jinxx was it?"  
"Yeah. The other guys were CC and Jake." Jinxx smiled at me, and walked to the bunks.  
Andy walked over and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Ashy!"  
"Thanks, Andy." I smiled, hugging back.  
"C'mon, baby, let's leave them be." Pat said, picking up Andy (who squeaked happily) and carrying him out of the room.  
"So that was Andy and...?"  
"Pat." I clarified. "Patrick Fogarty."  
"Right." Lee nodded. "That Jake guy is a bit of a dick, though."  
"He's not!" I said quickly. "He just gets protective of us. He went pyscho at Andy's ex, Juliet, when they broke up. It was mutual, but Andy was devestated, so Jake exploded at her. I think it more to do with the fact she hooked up with one of his best friends, Matt."  
"Really?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah. Andy's fine with it, there's no problem. I was just saying Jake gets defensive. He's not a bad guy."  
"Hmm..." Lee muttered. "How long has it been since a man touched you?"  
I shivered excitedly. "You were the last one."  
"You haven't had sex since I left?"  
"Not with guys..."  
"You've had sex with women?!" Lee said, sounding pissed.  
"You left Lee." I said. "You left."  
"I know." Lee sighed. "I'm sorry!"  
"I know..." I whispered, kissing his neck. "I know."  
"Ash?"  
"Mm?" I sighed, happily.  
"Ash, I have to go."  
"W-what? N-no!"  
"Baby, if I'm gonna stay, I need to get my stuff."  
Lee said softly. "I'm not leaving you, I just got you back."  
"Can't you get your stuff in the morning? I want to stay with you right now." I muttered.  
"Okay, baby."  
I smiled. "Thank you."  
I had my Lee back.

* * *

**This would've been longer, but writer's block :(  
-Kat xo**


End file.
